lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:FandeLost/archives3
Pictures No problem man, and you speak english well. =] Whatever you need, you can talk to me. Cheers, --Caio wgm 17 juin 2007 à 11:35 (PDT) Thank you ! 17 juin 2007 à 11:36 (PDT) Portail projet Dharma Au fait ça te vas les modifications que j'ai faite sur le portail du Projet Dharma ? Vu que tu en est l'instigateur j'espère que ça te plait. --Vivere.memento 18 juin 2007 à 09:29 (PDT) Oui, c'est sympa. Mis à part qu'à la place de la couleur noire j'aurai mis un gris foncé... 18 juin 2007 à 09:45 (PDT) Je vais voir ca. Le problème c'est que c'est les couleurs Dharma. Je pourrait faire blanc encadré de noir. Tu en pense quoi ? Oui, fais le, on verra le résultat. Je ne serai jamais contre d'améliorer ce portail qui pour moi a une défaut (le problème c'est que je ne sais pas lequel). 18 juin 2007 à 10:16 (PDT) Le nouveau encadrement est fait --Vivere.memento 18 juin 2007 à 10:17 (PDT) Oui, c'est pas mal du tout ! 18 juin 2007 à 10:19 (PDT) Galeries Toutes les galeries ont le même problème : 4 photos c'est trop peu pour la longueur, mais je ne sais pas où faire la modif !! 18 juin 2007 à 12:14 (PDT) Volley Je vois qu'on a répondu en même temps à la demande de Maud. Par contre, je pense avoir trouvé une icône de ballon de volley qui ira mieux car sur fond blanc. Si tu le veux ... 19 juin 2007 à 12:30 (PDT) Ah oui, cette image va beaucoup mieux ! 19 juin 2007 à 12:34 (PDT) Renommer Si je met de bandeau renommer c'est que je ne suis pas sur à 100% de mon choix et que je pense qu'il mérite débat. D'ailleurs débat il y a eu aprés que tu ais renommé l'article blocage donc évite de le renommer tout de suite. Si j'avais voulu procéder comme ça, car sur de mon choix, je l'aurai renommé directement. --Vivere.memento 20 juin 2007 à 05:12 (PDT) En fait, c'est parce que j'étais d'accord et c'est le mot utilisé sur la version française. Tu avais juste, c'est tout. 20 juin 2007 à 05:23 (PDT) Oui mais bon si tu va voir la discution Alex était a un moment pas trés chaud. Donc c'est pour ca que j'avais mis le bandeau renommer pour qu'on en discute. enfin... c'est pas trés grave --Vivere.memento 20 juin 2007 à 05:52 (PDT) Absence Je serai absent pendant quelques jours à cause de problème internet. 21 juin 2007 à 08:18 (PDT) Il faudrait voir avec July si elle peut s'occuper du sondage, si tu n'es pas de retour avant lundi. --Vivere.memento 21 juin 2007 à 08:33 (PDT) S'occuper du sondage... c'est-à-dire ? que puis-je faire pour vous aider messieurs ? 21 juin 2007 à 08:46 (PDT) Je suis de retour ! 24 juin 2007 à 08:54 (PDT) Comme tu peux le constater, il ne s'est rien passé à part mes modifs car j'ai été quasiment toujours toute seule lol ! 24 juin 2007 à 09:21 (PDT) Oui, c'est dommage... Alors je vais t'aider ce soir pour commencer. 24 juin 2007 à 10:19 (PDT) Au fait, tu n'as pas du remarquer le bandeau "modifications en cours" en haut de la page de Kate.... 24 juin 2007 à 11:57 (PDT) Nouvelle absence Ce matin je rallume mon internet et crac !!!! Nouveau problème ! Je suis désolé mais je crois devoir être à nouveau absent. Désolé July que tu te retrouve seule à écrire ! Vraiment désolé. En tout cas, ma dernière réparation internet à réglé le problème du bandeau "modifications en cours". Le problème est réglé car ceci n'aparaissent même plus ! 25 juin 2007 à 09:10 (PDT) Ménage Pourrais tu aller sur la page Images orphelines (dans les pages spéciales) et supprimer les images que tu aurais téléchargé mais qui aujourd'hui ne servent plus à rien. Merci --Vivere.memento 2 juillet 2007 à 09:57 (PDT) OK, je le dfais tout de suite ! 2 juillet 2007 à 10:15 (PDT) Ne supprime pas des images si tu les trouvent bien ou que tu veux les utiliser. Je parlais des images dont tu savais que l'on ne se servirait pas (comme les jack-m1.jpg, jack-m2.jpg, jack-m3.jpg, jack-m4.JPG, jack-m4.jpg,...). Dans ces images là je n'ose pas trop supprimer car je ne sais pas si tu pense t'en servir ou pas et lesquels tu veux garder. --Vivere.memento 2 juillet 2007 à 10:59 (PDT) Oui, d'accord, je vais faire le tris. Le problème, c'est que tout à l'heure j'ai rentré une belle image du casting mais ne sachant pas où la mettre, je vais l'oublier. 2 juillet 2007 à 11:18 (PDT) Bandeau langue Quand tu crée une page, pourrait tu mettre le bandeau langue complet, je m'explique, un bandeau comme ça : et non comme ça : Un bon conseil pour te faciliter la tache, laisse le sur une page perso facilement accessible. Moi par exemple je l'ai mis sur ma page de discussions. Sinon quand tu crée une page ou les liens vont pour toute les langues comme par exemple Locke ou DHARMA, met les liens dans toutes les langues même si les différentes versions n'ont pas encore crée la page, ainsi ça évite d'avoir à revenir dessus plus tard pour compléter le bandeau (comme je l'ai fait pour les différentes pages acteurs, même si tu as du revenir dessus pour changer la catégorie !) Voilà, voilà, merci beaucoup. --Vivere.memento 3 juillet 2007 à 09:54 (PDT) Oui, c'est vrai que quand un perso de flashback ou autre chose est rarement créé dans une autre version, je ne met que l'anglais pour ne pas me casser la tête à tout mettre. J'y penserai maintenant ! 3 juillet 2007 à 10:49 (PDT) Cartouche anniversaire Bon bah j'vais pas rentrer dans les détails, tu t'es excusé c'est bon ;o) J'savais même pas que ça provenait de la version PT, même si j'trouvais bizarre que le code source contenait des mots à consonance espagnole / portugaise / italienne... Bref, le sujet est clos, mais demandez à l'occaz', Caio_wgm a raison, ça ne coûte rien, et la plupart du temps les gens te disent oui, que ce soit ici sur LP ou n'importe où ailleurs sur le net. -- SGC.Alex 7 juillet 2007 à 00:24 (PDT) Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoii je n'ai pas demandé. Je m'en excuse sincérement et je penserai la prochaine fois à demander. Mais i je ne l'ai pas fait, ce n'est pas par peur qu'il dise non. 7 juillet 2007 à 00:34 (PDT) Ok I understood you perfectly. It's obvious that we too took things from another lospedia's or wikki's, but we ask for first you know? And the last thing that I want to, is "fight" with you guys here. We're partners, and this is so good. But that's ok, we don't want that you take of the birthday thing ok? But, in other time, when you take anything else from another Lostpedia, you should ask for, and we'll ask for you if we want something from here too. Ok? ;) Cheers, --Caio wgm 7 juillet 2007 à 09:07 (PDT) OK, I understands. I am sorry and the next time I will ask you for the authorization. Still thousand excuses. 7 juillet 2007 à 17:11 (PDT) ERREUR GRAVE Alors que j'allais vite, j'ai bloqué Maud lost ! Peux tu la débloquer ??? 9 juillet 2007 à 01:14 (PDT) ... Non... Et on ne peut pas non plus re-bloquer en mettant que 2 heures... -- SGC.Alex 9 juillet 2007 à 01:25 (PDT) Oh, je suis désolé !! Vraiment désolé !!! Je vais m'excuser sur sa page utilisateur ! 9 juillet 2007 à 01:33 (PDT) Peut elle créer un nouveau compte ? 9 juillet 2007 à 01:37 (PDT) :Si tu n'as pas bloqué l'IP, elle devrait pouvoir le faire, oui. -- SGC.Alex 9 juillet 2007 à 01:39 (PDT) J'en sais rien, j'étais en train d'écrire en croyant écrire sur la page de discussion de la page 1x24, j'ai du arrivé par erreur sur le journal des blocages sous le nom "Maud lost" et comme je ne regarde pas en écrivant, j'ai tapé entrer. J'ai levé la tête pour prévisualiser et j'ai vu Maud lost a bien été bloquée. Je ne sais donc pas si l'IP est bloqué ou non. Comment faire ? 9 juillet 2007 à 01:43 (PDT) Lui demander d'essayer de refaire un compte, prier, et faire des excuses ultra-monumentales si jamais elle ne peut plus se connecter sur LP :D -- SGC.Alex 9 juillet 2007 à 01:49 (PDT) euh...je crois bien l'avoir débloqué. --Vivere.memento 9 juillet 2007 à 05:26 (PDT) :Si tu pouvais me dire où t'as réussi à faire ça ! LOL -- SGC.Alex 9 juillet 2007 à 05:31 (PDT) Je croit comprendre que tu a trouvé...--Vivere.memento 9 juillet 2007 à 05:37 (PDT) :Ouais j'ai essayé de rechercher un peu plus avant et j'ai découvert un lien que je n'avais pas trouvé ce matin. Désolé Castillo, on peut débloquer mais je n'avais pas trouvé ! -- SGC.Alex 9 juillet 2007 à 08:37 (PDT) Bravo a vous ! Désolé pour mon erreur ! Je tacherai de faire attention à l'avenir. En fait, ce que je disais, c'est qu'on devrai peut être effacer les épisode 1x24 et 1x25 pour le réunir en un seul "exode" (1x23). 9 juillet 2007 à 10:11 (PDT) Bah non, pourquoi ? Sinon il faudrait aussi rassembler les deux derniers de la saison 2, les deux parties du pilote, etc. -- SGC.Alex 9 juillet 2007 à 12:45 (PDT) Oui, finalement, tu as peut être raison... 10 juillet 2007 à 00:10 (PDT) Sondage Si tu as le temps, peux-tu t'occuper du sondage dont tu m'avais parlé dans Discussions ? 9 juillet 2007 à 06:53 (PDT) Ok, je m'en cgharge tout de suite. 9 juillet 2007 à 10:09 (PDT) Création page production Peux tu penser à mettre les catégories s'il te plait. Sinon merci pour ton aide--Vivere.memento 12 juillet 2007 à 09:46 (PDT) Ok, pas de soucis ! 12 juillet 2007 à 09:47 (PDT) Je veux pas être embêtant mais peut tu essayé de compléter au maximum la filmographie sur les pages que tu crée. Généralement la version EN manque de précision. Alors certe ca prend plus de temps mais au moins on aura pas à revenir dessus (contrairement à la version EN dont la plupart des pages prod est "à compléter"--Vivere.memento 12 juillet 2007 à 15:20 (PDT) Je te laisse une adresse sympa pour la filmo (c'est un site français donc titres en français, je viens de le découvrir) : http://www.cinemotions.com/modules/Artistes/fiche/222209/Marc-Glassman.html. Pour les photos, jette toujour un oeil sur google image. Je sais, je sais, je suis pénible mais si c'est bien fait on aura la paix pour quelque temps. Et ça peut paraitre un peu prétentieux de ma part mais aprés les pages production (scénaristes, réalisateurs,...) Je sais ce qui est a faire ou pas. Je te compléte les pages que tu as fait pour que tu puisse avoir une idée. --Vivere.memento 12 juillet 2007 à 15:32 (PDT) Ok, moi je suivais tout bêtement les articles anglais en croyant qu'ils avaient le maximum de ce qu'on peut obtenir. Mais j'aurai dû essayer de réfléchir car on a un exemple : le portail lieux de tournages. Ce n'est pas pénible au contraire, c'est une façon d'enrichir Lostpédia. Pour le site français dont tu m'as donné le lien, je vais y aller et recopier toute la filmo de Marc Glassman. 12 juillet 2007 à 23:25 (PDT) Les news Quand tu rajoutes des news ou change les vidéos sur la page Toutes le news pourrait tu mettre à jour le Modèle:News. Merci Oui, j'oublie souvent, je tacherai d'y penser à l'avenir. 31 juillet 2007 à 07:26 (PDT) Si ca peux t'aider Personnages de flashbacks Les épisodes où il y a des perso de flashbacks manquant : * Saison 1 : 1x12, 1x21 * Saison 2 : 2x10, 2x21 * Saison 3 : 3x13, 3x18 Je l'ai fait pour moi mais autant que tu en profite. Allez, courage, que 6 épisodes où il manque des perso... lol --Vivere.memento 1 août 2007 à 16:34 (PDT) Ah oui, merci, je n'en avais pas trop trouvé et je m'étais dis "il doit plus rester grand chose !" 1 août 2007 à 22:53 (PDT) Traduction Comment accéder aux pages anglophones à traduire en français ? J'ai voulu visiter les pages via le lien 'Traduire' mais il n'y avait qu'un bandeau, sans aucun texte traduisible... Merci :) Whackangel 6 août 2007 à 15:43 (PDT) Je crois que pour ouvrir un nouvel onglet, c'est plus simple avec Mozilla, que je n'ai pas sur l'ordi que j'utilise en ce moment... Il faudra attendre que je rentre chez moi ^^ Mais l'idée est ffectivement géniale :) Là, IE7 je crois, mais j'ai déja essayé d'ouvrir des onglets, sans résultats.. Comme ce n'est pas mon ordi je ne préfère pas installer Mozilla, que j'ai chez moi et qui se met régulièrement à jour... Whackangel 7 août 2007 à 00:54 (PDT) Oui, moi aussi j'ai IE7 mais les onglets ne marchent qu'avec certains ordinateurs, je sais pas pourquoi.... Sinon, tu en penses quoi de l'aide que t'a proposer Vivere ? Est ce que tu a compris la plupart des manoeuves du système wiki ? 7 août 2007 à 00:57 (PDT) J'ai jeté un rapide coup d'oeil cette nuit avant de me coucher, mais ca semble relativement complet, donc dès que je rentre chez moi je pense pouvoir m'y attaquer sérieusement... Pour le moment je me ballade sur les pages, c'est délirant le nombre de détails que j'ai raté dans la série ^^... Il y a presque trop d'informations générales dans ces trois saisons pour qu'on puisse faire un résumé de l'histoire... Mais ca sera un exercice intéressant à faire à la toute fin de la série... Whackangel 7 août 2007 à 01:31 (PDT) Oui, il y a pleins de détails ratés dans la série que j'ai pu voir sur Lostpédia ! C'est vraiment bien ! 7 août 2007 à 01:36 (PDT) Au fait, j'ai vu ta qustion sur la page de discu de Vivere (est-ce bien là son pseudo ?) mais ce sondage n'est pas si nul que ça... Peut-on proposer une page avec plusieurs sondages simultanéments, histoire de varier les questions et les plaisirs ?? Whackangel 7 août 2007 à 03:01 (PDT) Plusieurs sondage, je ne pense pas, ça surchargerai et ce sera pas très bien présenté. Par contre, chaque semaine on change le sondage alors n'hésite pas à prooser... Peux tu me rendre le service que j'ai demandé à Vivere (c'est son pseudo) ? Si oui, je t'expliquerai comment faire... 7 août 2007 à 04:10 (PDT) Je peux toujours essayer ^^ mais je ne peux rien te promettre... Whackangel 7 août 2007 à 05:00 (PDT) Eh bien je te remercie mais ca y est, j'ai reéssayé et ça a marché cette fois... Merci quand même. Tu peux maintenant voter sur page d'acceuil pour ton Autre préféré ! 7 août 2007 à 05:06 (PDT) Pas de problème, je vais le faire tt de suite :) Dis-moi, je viens de jeter un oeil à la page de la vidéo du Sri Lanka (j'ai vu la vidéo la semaine dernière).. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'est un glyphe.. Peux-tu m'éclairer ? Je trouve aussi que Hanso a non seulement un nom japonais très célèbre (Hattori Hanso) mais il a aussi un air de Mikhail.. Qu'en pense-tu ? Whackangel 7 août 2007 à 05:12 (PDT) Franchement, l'expérience LOST n'est pas vraiment mon domaine ! D'après ce que j'ai compris des glyphes, ce sont des fragments de la vidéo du Sri Lanka diffusés sur hansoexposed.net. Après à dire qu'Alvar Hanso ressemble à Mikhail, je ne trouve pas... 7 août 2007 à 05:39 (PDT) Ok donc ca n'a rien à voir avec des symboles ou des trucs de ce genre... Je ne connaissais pas non plus l'expérience Lost, apparement ca fourmille de détails mais j'ai la flemme d'y fouiller... Je serais de retour ce soir normalement. A plus tard donc. Whackangel 7 août 2007 à 05:42 (PDT) Sondage Je pense qu'on devrait laisser le sondage sur 2 semaines. Les gens y participent même sur cette durée et l'on s'embête moins a trouver un sondage. C'est ce qu'on a fait le dernier mois et ca m'a pas particulièrement géné. --Vivere.memento 7 août 2007 à 04:30 (PDT) Le problème c'est que je l'ai supprimé par erreur !!!! On ne peut plus voter !!! Essaye même de voir les résultat tu verras le message qui apparaît. 7 août 2007 à 04:32 (PDT) Je vois. Fait ton sondage alors. Sinon tu peux faire un sondage du genre qu'emporteriez vous sur une ile deserte ? *De la nourriture *De la musique *Votre téléphone *Des jeux *Un guide de survie ou un truc dans le genre. --Vivere.memento 7 août 2007 à 04:35 (PDT) Oui, c'est pas mal aussi ! Mais mon sondage de cette semaine n'a pas tous les Autres connu... donc pendant 3 jours je laisse celui qui est maintenant sur l'acceuil. Ensuite, je changerai les Autres proposés et les gagnant des deux sondages s'affronteront ! 7 août 2007 à 04:38 (PDT) Ce sondage à l'air pas mal du tout :) Mais peut-on propoer plus de 5 choix ?? Whackangel 7 août 2007 à 05:16 (PDT) 6 au maximum.... 7 août 2007 à 05:34 (PDT) Page Utilisateur Enfin une bonne idée ^^... surtout quand je vois vos pages d'utilisateur bien montées etc... Donc oui, je suis partant. Je me demandais juste comment fonctionn(er)ai la confidentialité ici, sachant que n'importe qui peut avoir accès aux infos qu'on écrit, tant qu'elles ne sont pas effacées... Whackangel 7 août 2007 à 09:58 (PDT) Eh bien, par confidentialité, je veux dire que je n'ai pas nécessairement envie que tout les gens qui se balladent sur le site puissent avoir accès à mon adresse mail par exemple. Mes petites coordonées persos ne sont pas un problème : Je m'appelle Jean-Baptiste, j'ai 20 ans, et je suis en proche banlieue parisienne ... Whackangel 7 août 2007 à 11:05 (PDT) Ah, ça c'est sure que tout le monde puisse la connaître si tu l'écris. Mais si tu as confiance, tu peux nous la donner à nous. 7 août 2007 à 11:25 (PDT) Il y a un endroit particulier pour ça ? sinon je suis toujours prêt à recevoir tout ce que tu peux me donner pour la création de la page d'utilisateur :) Whackangel 7 août 2007 à 11:55 (PDT) Hélas, non, il n'y a pas d'ebdroit inaccessible à certaines personnes sur Lostpédia. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux te répondre pour l'instant car je suis occupé. Je te l'explique dans disons 2 heures. 7 août 2007 à 12:14 (PDT) Ca tombe bien c'est un peu pareil de mon coté, je pense etre dispo entre 22h30 et 23h30... a tout de suite donc Whackangel 7 août 2007 à 12:56 (PDT) Oula man ca va etre du mégacharabia pour moi ^^ J'essaye de faire deux trois truc je te refais signe après ca... Mais déja je n'ai rien vu sur ma page utilisateur, c'est étonnant... J'essaye quand meme... Whackangel 7 août 2007 à 13:47 (PDT) C'est parce que je l'avais pas enciore mis sur ta page d'utilisateur, ça y est ça l'y est maintenant ! 7 août 2007 à 13:49 (PDT) J'ai vraiment déja fait plus de 100 mods ? Génial ^^ Whackangel 7 août 2007 à 13:52 (PDT) Ah non c'était l'exemple :( j'ai encore du travail ^^ Whackangel 7 août 2007 à 13:55 (PDT) Peux-tu m'expliquer comment faire pour mettre une image depuis mon disque dur ? Merci Whackangel 7 août 2007 à 14:03 (PDT) Tu prend une image quelconque sur n'importe quel site et tout simplement tu fais copir/coller sur ton bureau (apr exemple). Sur Lostpédia, tu clique sur importer une image ou un son, en bas à gauche d'une page et tu importe l'image sur ton bureau sur Lostpédia en cliquant ur mettre le fichier en ligne. Et c'est bon ! 7 août 2007 à 14:11 (PDT) J'ai cru avoir réussi, mais il n'y a que le nom de l'image (à savoir 1-buddha.jpg) qui s'affiche... J4attend quand même un peu, il faut peut-etre du temps... Whackangel 7 août 2007 à 14:21 (PDT) Si j'avais eu le choix, tu imagine bien que j'aurais fait ça :D malheureusement ce n'est pas si simple ^^ Magnifique, l'image est arrivée !! Whackangel 7 août 2007 à 14:31 (PDT) Ca y est elle est mise ton image ! C'était simplement parce qu'il fallait mettre . 7 août 2007 à 14:33 (PDT) Super :D c'est pas aussi beau que DesperateJuly, mais c'est un bon début tu ne trouves pas ? Tu ne t'es tjrs pas présenté au fait, je vais finir par croire que tu viens vraiment du Dharma :) Whackangel 7 août 2007 à 14:38 (PDT) C'est peut être vrai à près tout non ? Franchement, j'aime bien conserver l'anonyma sur mon nom ou mon age, je sais pas mais en tout cas, je me suis habitué à ce qu'on m'appelle Castillo et j'aime à penser que les gens imaginent... 7 août 2007 à 14:42 (PDT) Hihi c'est pas plus mal après tout... Mais j'imagine que nos ages ne sont pas très éloignés. Je m'arrete ici pour ce soir, j'ai une grosse journée demain, je risque de ne pas être très présent... Mes salutations a July et Vivere... et a plus tard :) Whackangel 7 août 2007 à 14:46 (PDT) Moi aussi je vais me coucher... 7 août 2007 à 14:47 (PDT) Euh, t'as fait du ménage on dirait ^^ Merci pour le petit calendrier, c'est toujours un détail sympa (des fois les gens se perdent et oublient les dates.. après 91 jours sur une île paumée on ne sait où, c'est normal ^_^) Merci aussi pour vos prières dharmatiques, j'ai failli mourrir aujourd'hui... t'imagines, le lendemain de la création de ma page :s Bon, session "rtl" : j'ai avalé du verre sans le savoir au resto ce midi, j'ai quand meme pu en recracher un bout. J'ai quand même fait en sorte que les assurances du resto jouent si jamais j'ai des complications, et on m'a offert le repas :p Donc maintenant faut demander à Juliet ou a Ethan de me faire des analyses fécales voir si ca passe mal ou bien... Je me demandais aussi, à propos de l'importation de son : on peut faire en sorte qu'un son soit joué au moment où une page est ouverte, ou est-ce plus subtil que ca ? Voila voila pour ce début de soirée Whackangel 8 août 2007 à 10:37 (PDT) J'ai a peu près fini mon délire sur ma page utilisateur... Je reviens ce soir entre 22h et minuit, dans la joie et l'allégresse Whackangel 8 août 2007 à 11:21 (PDT) Alors pour le son, je n'en sais rien du tout ! Mais peut être. Tu devrais demander à SGC Alex, c'est le "chef" de Lostpédia. J'espère que le bout de verre ne fait rien de grave. Mais je crains le pire si c'est Juliet ou Ethan qui t'anlysent... 8 août 2007 à 11:24 (PDT) Tu me diras, à propos du son, je n'ai trouvé aucune page sur lostpedia ou sur wikipedia qui en ai un... donc ca risque de faire un peu zarb... Je continue à écrire des choses idiotes sur ma page... si tu as des idées ou des suggestions, elles sont très-bienvenues... J'ai d'ailleur cru voir qu'au moment où tu as ajouté le petit calendrier, tu as enlevé l'encadré avec les gros titres (y a-t-il un nom précis pour cet encadré d'ailleurs ?) Il faudrait que j'apprenne a faire des encadrés jolis comme chez desperatejuly :D Whackangel 8 août 2007 à 13:02 (PDT) C'est pas trop galère ?? Donne toujours les indications, je peux toujours essayer :) Whackangel 8 août 2007 à 13:21 (PDT) Tu sais quoi ? Je t'en fais un exemple et tu fais le reste ! 8 août 2007 à 13:31 (PDT) Vas-y, balance la purée (on verra si t'es bon en cuisine :D) Whackangel 8 août 2007 à 13:32 (PDT) Je me suis ch** dessus en essayant de faire le "j'aime pas"... il me manque le petit logo apparement... Whackangel 8 août 2007 à 13:38 (PDT) Je t'en ai fais un que je te mets tout de suite ! 8 août 2007 à 13:42 (PDT) Ya une page avec tous les petits logos ? (par hasard ?) il en faut un obligé pour faire un encadré qui fonctionne ? Whackangel 8 août 2007 à 13:44 (PDT) C'est simplement parce que le rebord que tu as inscrit (noir) n'est pas installé. Je te mets vert ok ? Sinon, oui il y a une page avec toutes les cartouches mais je me souvient plus du titre... 8 août 2007 à 13:46 (PDT) Aha man c'est super :) tant pis pour le noir le jaune va très bie aussi :) Merci beaucoup Whackangel 8 août 2007 à 13:54 (PDT) Tu veux aussi qu'on fasse l'infoboite dans le même genre ? 8 août 2007 à 13:55 (PDT) Cad les petits encadrés genre Lost en noir avec les petites icones et tt le bazar ? ca tue ca aussi :D mais qui a inventé tout ça ? ca me botte trop :D Whackangel 8 août 2007 à 13:57 (PDT) Question technique tout à fait comme ça par hasard, mais pourquoi depuis que j'ai les encadrés, quand je clique sur "modifier" ca me renvoie a un autre cadre que ceui que je veux modifier ? ca m'a déja fait deux fois le coup.... Whackangel 8 août 2007 à 14:02 (PDT) Oui, c'est un bug lié au cartouches... Faut faire modifier en haut de la page. 8 août 2007 à 14:18 (PDT) Ca marche :) que faire pour l'infoboite alors ? Whackangel 8 août 2007 à 14:21 (PDT) Eh bien merci pour tout ca :) c'est con de pas pouvoir garder les autres noms de séries, mais c'est du détail.. A plus man Whackangel 9 août 2007 à 01:11 (PDT) Édition page utilisateur... Je n'ai rien contre le fait que chacun veuille faire « un truc super ultra cool » pour montrer que sa page utilisateur « elle déchire et tout et tout » mais bon... Y'a aussi les articles à éditer... Whackangel a autant de modifications de sa page personnelle que de modifications d'articles, et pour Castillo on atteint aussi quasiment les 50-50... Je sais que c'est « dégueulasse » que ça tombe sur vous, mais là depuis hier quand je regarde les dernières modifs sur LP, c'est quasiment que sur des pages utilisateurs et des pages de discussion utilisateur. Je sais que j'vais encore passer pour le grand méchant loup qui râle tout le temps, mais bon, j'm'en tamponne. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que ça ne fasse pas partir Whackangel et que ça ne mettre pas Castillo en rogne, mais rien n'est joué. À bon entendeur, salut ! -- SGC.Alex 9 août 2007 à 02:46 (PDT) Ne pas m'énerver va être dur car je te trouve un peu trop gonflé ! Attend, tu veux qu'il y ai des nouveaux utilisateurs sur Lostpédia non ? Alors déjà, il faut les aider à débuter (c'est ce que j'ai fais). Ensuite, je lui ai proposer de l'aider à faire sa page utilisateur parce que si il modifie, il faut qu'un jour il ait sa page user parce que dans les modifs récentes, ça me saoule de voir du rouge à chaque fois. Bon et puis quand tu dis "c'est pareil pour Castillo", je trouve que tu exagères ! Déjà d'une, y a personne sur Lostpédia qui écrit de gros articles en ce moment à part moi (Hurley que j'ai l'intention de continuer cet après midi). Ensuite, pour moi c'est toujours un plaisir d'aider les gens à débuter parce que si tu veux des nouveaux utilisateurs, ne soit pas "hostile" (c'est le cas de le dire) envers eux. Là, j'espère qu'en voyant ce message, Walckangel ne va pas être déçu et décider de quitter Lostpédia ! Et puis pour finir, je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut te déranger. Si tu veux des grosses pages d'écrites, tu n'as qu'à en faire toi ! Et puis j'ai pas envie de m'énerver parce que c'est les vacances alors s'il te plaît, je te prie d'en prendre sur toi même et de le garder pour toi. Merci. P.S : Je tiens à rajouter que je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. 9 août 2007 à 02:54 (PDT) T'inquiète, j'ai compris, je lui ai même répondu :) (va jeter un oeil si tu veux)... Faut juste me laisser le temps d'arriver... Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour Hurley, demande moi, je viens de finir de revisionner l'épisode de Dave. Whackangel 9 août 2007 à 03:04 (PDT) Non, pour Hurley ça va, je traduis de l'anglais. Et puis, quand on modifie une page à deux, y a des problèmes de modifs donc il vaut mieu éviter... Merci quand même ! Mais tu lui a rien dis à Alex... 9 août 2007 à 03:06 (PDT) J'ai pourtant posté un message sur sa page de discu, tout en bas ... Pas grave pour Hurley, je me mets à la traduction du passage "hors de la série" pour les Nombres Whackangel 9 août 2007 à 03:10 (PDT) T'as du oublier de sauvegarder parce que y a rien. 9 août 2007 à 03:12 (PDT) Effectivement c'est parti, il l'a ptet retiré je suis sur de l'avoir vu validé... Tant pis... au travail :) Whackangel 9 août 2007 à 03:12 (PDT) C'est pas possible qu'il l'ait retiré sans qu'on s'en aperçoivent sur les modifications récentes, mais comme tu dis, au travail ! 9 août 2007 à 03:19 (PDT) Dis-moi, cher camarade, tout en traduisant ce que j'ai a traduire, penses-tu que je puisse rajouter des petits détails qui ne sont pas forcément dans le texte original ? Je pense que oui mais j'ai pas très envie de me faire gronder encore une fois aujourd'hui ^_^ Whackangel 9 août 2007 à 03:37 (PDT) Bien sur que tu en a le droit !!! C'est même le mieux à faire ! 9 août 2007 à 03:38 (PDT) Cool... un truc que je vais pas mettre, mais je sais pas si ca a déja été soulevé : 8+15=23... Whackangel 9 août 2007 à 03:46 (PDT) Par contre ya des trucs trop galère à traduire, et totalement ininteressants (à propos du base ball notamment...) j'ai la flemme là.. Whackangel 9 août 2007 à 03:49 (PDT) Voila, ca donne ca : Nombres#Hors de la série J'essayerais de faire autre chose plus tard, mais cet après-midi je serais occupé... surement demain. A plus tard donc. Whackangel 9 août 2007 à 03:59 (PDT) Eh bien c'est très bien ! Bravo ! 9 août 2007 à 04:24 (PDT) En effet la validation a dû échouer ; je n'ai jamais rien effacé sur ma page utilisateur, pour la simple et bonne raison que je fais des archives. Mais je suis prêt à entendre toute forme de critique de mon message de tout à l'heure, quelle qu'elle soit ! -- SGC.Alex 9 août 2007 à 04:25 (PDT) Bon, c'est fini le délire ou pas ? J'ai vraiment pas envie de me sentir responsable de ce genre de trucs... Whackangel 9 août 2007 à 07:31 (PDT) :MDR ! Non ça va t'es pas responsable du fait que deux personnes écrivent dans leur coin ;o) -- SGC.Alex 9 août 2007 à 07:33 (PDT) Histoire de calmer les petites tensions, j'ai peut-être de bonnes nouvelles : Kristen Bell, alias Veronika Mars, devrait prendre le rôle de Charlotte, qui doit apparaitre dans le 2° épisode de la saison 4. De plus, Peter Stormare (John Abruzzi dans Prison Break, un acteur franchement génial), réfléchit quant à lui à l'idée de devenir "Russell" : agé d'une trentaine d'années, Russell est un brillant mathématicien, aux connaissances extrêmement étendues sur un tas de domaines scientifiques. Il entretient des relations difficiles avec ses congénères, essentiellement à cause de son égo... Russell apparaitra dès le premier épisode. Avis aux intéressés :o) Whackangel 9 août 2007 à 09:37 (PDT) Oui, dans la page "toutes les news", ce serait interressant. De plus, pour le portail musique, il y en a un à créer dans le Portail:Thèmes. Et pour Alex, désolé de m'être emporté tout à l'heure ! 9 août 2007 à 15:45 (PDT) J'ai mis l'info dans les spoilers de la saison 4, mais ton portail de thème n'existe pas (il est en rouge) ^^. Autre petit détail, le nouveau sondage est un peu bizare : la question n'est pas formulée entièrement, c'est un peu bête :p Whackangel 10 août 2007 à 06:52 (PDT) Si il existe mon portail thèmes, le voila : Portail:Thèmes. Pour le sondage, que trouves tu de mal formulé ??? 10 août 2007 à 07:37 (PDT) Par contre tu t'es trompé, la nouvelle de la saison 4 s'appelle Charlotte et non pas Charlotte Malkin qui est déjà apparut dans la saison 2 et qui n'est pas du tout la même personne (enfin peut être pas). 10 août 2007 à 07:44 (PDT) Je vois que tu as fait la modif :) Ce qui est étonnant en ce qui concerne cette histoire de casting, c'est que normalement (je dis bien normalement), le tournage a déja commencé (ou commence très bientot)... donc on devrait etre un peu plus au courant de ce qu'il se passe, non ? Whackangel 11 août 2007 à 09:35 (PDT) Pas forcément. Les producteurs gardent leurs projets secrets et ne dévoilent que ce qu'ils ont envie.... 11 août 2007 à 11:15 (PDT) Ah donc si ca se trouve on saura rien avant février... au fait, comment obtiens-tu tes vidéos ? Tu regarde sur ABC ou tu les télécharge ? Whackangel 11 août 2007 à 11:59 (PDT) Aucun des deux. Je les regardais en streaming sur Dailymotion. 11 août 2007 à 12:11 (PDT) Salut salut... une petite question technique : comment faire pour effectuer une "redirection" : par exemple, rediriger les mots clé "Carte 'de' la porte anti-souffle" vers l'article "Carte 'sur' la porte anti-souffle" ? Ya pas mal de petits trucs du genre à modifier mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire... Merci de tes lumières et de ton aide :) Whackangel 14 août 2007 à 05:38 (PDT) Toi, tu ne peux pas car tu n'est pas administrateur. Tu peux me demander et je le ferai si bien sur la redirection vaut le coup. 14 août 2007 à 06:57 (PDT) Ok c'est ce que je pensais.... tu as déja celle que je t'ai donné pour commencer ^^, j'en ai vu d'autres mais il faut que je les notes ou que je te les donne directement la prochaine fois... a+ Whackangel 14 août 2007 à 07:42 (PDT) Oc'é'''anic ?? Pourquoi avoir voulu rajouter un accent au nom de la marque ?? Une marque ça change pas d'orthographe... -- SGC.Alex 16 août 2007 à 01:49 (PDT) Ben, je sais pas mais en français, Oceanic c'est mieux éavec un é ''(question de prononciation). 16 août 2007 à 02:09 (PDT) :Bah oui mais alors dans ce cas, tu rajoutes des accents partout lol ! D'autant plus que l'adjectif français c'est « océanique » mais bon... -- SGC.Alex 16 août 2007 à 02:11 (PDT) Non mais Océanic, dans LOST, c'est la seule marque qui néssecite un accent. 16 août 2007 à 02:12 (PDT) :Oui mais pourquoi ne pas en rajouter aux autres noms anglais alors ? Par exemple L'é'''onard ?! Enfin j'ai jamais vu un seul produit importé d'un pays anglophone où les fabricants se seraient amusés à rajouter un accent pour l'exporter en France lol !! J'vois pas du tout le but, désolé... -- SGC.Alex 16 août 2007 à 02:26 (PDT) Parce que je pense que Oceanic est une marque fréquente dans ''LOST et qu'elle mérite un accent. Pour Leonard, c'est un prénom donc je pense que les francophones savent le prononcer... 16 août 2007 à 02:32 (PDT) :Et moi j'pense que ç'aurait mérité un vote avant de changer ça. -- SGC.Alex 16 août 2007 à 02:34 (PDT) Moi aussi j'hésitais de faire un vote mais je ne voyais pas de problèmes apparents. Donc, si tu veux, on peut en organiser un. 16 août 2007 à 02:50 (PDT) :OK. Autant le faire dans la page « urgent » vu que ça a créé plein de nouvelles redirections, et que j'suis en train de faire du tri... :p -- SGC.Alex 16 août 2007 à 02:53 (PDT) redirection Benjamin Linus Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu veuilles rajouter une redirection Benjamin Linus vers l'article sur Ben, mais s'il te plaît fais-le comme je t'ai dit avec un #REDIRECT. Parce que sinon ça casse tout. Et je maintiens que l'article « Ben » a beaucoup plus de liens vers lui que la page « Benjamin Linus ». Compare par toi-même : et . Je profite de l'occasion pour te parler des noms complets, que tu mentionnes en page de discussion : tu as toi-même émis le souhait de ne pas avoir trop souvent à créer ce que j'appelle des « liens-doubles », ie. un truc du style lien affiché. Dans ce cas, tu ne crois pas qu'il est plus rapide de faire des liens ce que je veux que ce que je veux ? C'est surtout là que j'ai dû mal à comprendre en fait... -- SGC.Alex 22 août 2007 à 04:00 (PDT) Non, non, dans Fr Lostpédia discussion j'ai expliqué que c'est pour les personnages que les noms complets sont les mieux. Et après dans les articles tout le monde écrira le noms coiurts mais je ne trouve pas que cela pose un problème, comme je l'ai dit dans la discussion, ce n'est pas un petit mot sous le titre qui casse la présentation de la page. J'espère que j'ai été suffisamment clair. 22 août 2007 à 04:04 (PDT) :Le petit mot, non, il pose pas de problème. C'est peut-être insignifiant pour toi, mais une redirection ça pousse le serveur à charger 2 pages au lieu d'une, donc ça n'a aucun intérêt ! -- SGC.Alex 22 août 2007 à 04:06 (PDT) Oui, mais si je calcule, il y a 28 personnages avec un nom complet. Cela fait donc 56 pages tu me suis ? 56 pages pour être TRES complet, c'est pas cher payé. Et puis en plus, qu'est ce que cela engendre d'avoir plus ou moins de pages. Le serveur se débrouillait bien avant. Et celui des autres wiki aussi... c'est pour cela que je ne cerne pas très bien le problème. 22 août 2007 à 04:34 (PDT) :Bon, y'a peut-être moyen de satisfaire tout le monde... J'espère juste que mon truc ça marche sous Internet Explorer.... Parce que d'habitude les trucs sympas que j'arrive à faire, ils passent pas lol. Va voir sur mon bac à sable, c'est quoi le titre de la page ? -- SGC.Alex 22 août 2007 à 05:39 (PDT) :Le titre c'est Utilisateur SGCAlex/bac à sable. 22 août 2007 à 05:40 (PDT) ::Ah mince... C'est pas changé en « Mon bac à sable à moi ;o) » ? Bon je retourne coder... :D -- SGC.Alex 22 août 2007 à 05:43 (PDT) Non, apparemment... 22 août 2007 à 05:44 (PDT) :Et maintenant ?? -- SGC.Alex 22 août 2007 à 05:56 (PDT) Oui en haut de la page. 22 août 2007 à 05:59 (PDT) :OK. Donc ça on peut le faire sur les pages des personnages si tu veux. Ça évite de créer un lien, et ça affiche le nom qu'on veut sur l'article. -- SGC.Alex 22 août 2007 à 06:01 (PDT) C'est à dire ? 22 août 2007 à 06:03 (PDT) :C'est-à-dire qu'on peut afficher des noms différents d'articles. Regarde la page sur Sawyer par exemple. -- SGC.Alex 22 août 2007 à 06:08 (PDT) Mais ça fait bizarre, les titres se croisent ! 22 août 2007 à 06:11 (PDT) :Ah, y'a donc un problème d'affichage... Fais-voir une capture d'écran si tu peux ? -- SGC.Alex 22 août 2007 à 06:13 (PDT) :Et sur mon bac à sable ça marchait bien ????? -- SGC.Alex 22 août 2007 à 06:16 (PDT) Voici la capture : Sur ton bac à sable, les deux titres étaient l'un au dessus de l'autre. 22 août 2007 à 06:18 (PDT) :OK. Bon je chercherai si j'trouve un moyen de « vraiment » remplacer le titre. Ça t'irait comme solution ? -- SGC.Alex 22 août 2007 à 06:23 (PDT) Oui, moi ça m'irai. Bon, après faut voir le résultat. Bon, je m'en vais maintenant mais je serai de retour dans 2 heures maxi alors ne t'étonnes pas que je ne te réponde pas. A toute à l'heure. 22 août 2007 à 06:25 (PDT) :Oui moi aussi, je ne vais pas être dispo de l'après-midi, et ce soir c'est pas certain que j'arrive à faire marcher l'bazar... -- SGC.Alex 22 août 2007 à 06:50 (PDT) Pour l'aide sur le modèle Spoil Bah ça va tu t'défends quand même un minimum en Anglais, Mr. Leaf a bien compris quand même ! :D -- SGC.Alex 27 août 2007 à 09:30 (PDT) Oui, ça va... mais j'ai toujours peur d'avoir loupé un truc ! 27 août 2007 à 10:09 (PDT)